Edith Sawyer (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Mrs. Sawyer (mother, deceased); Mr. Sawyer (father); Katie Sawyer (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = X-Force Building, Santa Monica, Los Angeles | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 12 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former adventurer, criminal, waitress, student | Education = Some acting school | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = An unnamed small town | Creators = Peter Milligan; Michael Allred | First = X-Force #116 | Death = X-Force #128 | HistoryText = Growing up in a small backwoods town, Edie one day realized that she would wake up in a different place after falling asleep. She subconsciously wanted out of the town, which is why her powers began to manifest. Edie became pregnant at age 15. After giving birth, she teleported to Hollywood. Katie did not realize Edie was her mother, instead thinking she was an older sister. Edie also did not want to tell her the truth, fearing the grief would be too much if a mission went bad. As part of X-Force she was intimate with Zeitgeist, and was one of the most popular and commercially-minded members. She filled in on CNN and was originally offered Lacuna's show. Edie was angry that she was passed over for leadership as one of the few remaining original members. Coach urged her to make things difficult for Mister Sensitive, such as 'accidentally' teleporting to the wrong location. She did not talk about her home or family, but on one mission Edie accidentally transported the team to her hometown, where she briefly met her real father, who also claimed to be just 'passing through.' Edie checked into a clinic as her powers became more unstable and the stimulant became ineffective. There Coach convinced her to load Guy's gun so that he would shoot himself. She did but felt remorse and confronted Coach. He tried to shoot her, but was shot instead. Edie and Mister Sensitive became lovers and she took him to meet her family. While fighting the Bush Rangers in space, it was down to Guy, Tike, and Edie. Tike volunteered to get killed when they could only find a 2-person lifeboat to escape. However, Edie was shot with a bone spur by one of the Rangers posing as Spike. As she lay dying, she requested that the team call itself X-Statix. Anarchist and Mister Sensitive covered her body with a shroud and let it drift into space. | Powers = Teleportation: U-Go Girl possesses the power of teleportation with no apparent limit. | Abilities = | Strength = Human | Weaknesses = Teleporting exhausts Edie, causing her to fall asleep. While she apparently has no limit on location, longer distances require more rest. She attempted to offset this with coffee. She was also given an inhaler with a stimulant. However, under the stimulant her teleports are less likely to reach the desired location. | Equipment = Stimulant inhaler. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The origin of U-Go Girl are largely developed into her diaries, wrote during X-Statix #10 ** Her first heroes name was initially Tele-Girl, never used. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Alcoholism Category:Media-Driven Characters